Perfect World Or Eternal Dream ?
by Demon-Ice-Hikaru
Summary: Finny sus amigos enfrentaran a nuevos villanos , podrán el humano y sus amigos contra la nueva amenaza ? o necesitaran ayuda de nuevos aliados de otro mundo ?
1. Prologo

Bueno aquí les traigo este fic espero lo disfruten , aun que esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic con diferente , este fic sera de dos mundos diferentes , uno de ellos obviamente es el de hora de aventura y el mundo con el que se unirá sera una sorpresa aun que a lo mejor algunos lo descubren antes de que yo se los diga , una cosa mas las letras en tono **oscuro **serán los diálogos de los personajes y las letras en tono normal las acciones , ya aclarando esto espero y les guste n.n

* * *

**Prologo : new enemies and a target of other world**

**Los sueños son aquello que mas se anhela realizar , por lo que no son imposibles...bueno solo hay un sueño que jamas se podrá realizar**

-se miraba una figura con una capucha rojiza oscura subiendo por unas escaleras mientras hablaba para si mismo -

**crear una utopía , un mundo perfecto .. el sueño que muchos han intentado crear sin ****éxito**

-se mira que la figura abre una gran puerta -

l**as utopías..el mundo perfecto no existe , solo existe...en sueños ****fugases**

**sabes no es sano hablar solo viejo amigo** -se miraba una figura con la misma capucha del mismo tono de rojo sentado en el borde de la ventana mirando al exterior -

-se acerca a el inclinándose - **my Lord..lamento la demora tuvimos unos cuantos problemas ..pero nada que no se pudiera ****solucionar**

**quieres dejar de decir "my lord" ? tanta formalidad no va conmigo** -levantándose del borde caminando un poco pasándolo de largo -

**lo lamento Lucifer-sama** -levantándose sin dejar de verlo -

**te dije que no ... olvídalo , realmente pierdo el tiempo tratando de explicarte las cosas** -quitándose la capucha del rostro y se trataba de un erizo de color rojo escarlata de ojos color ámbar rasgados sus púas se encontraban un poco levantadas -

**no tiene por que enojarse Lucifer-sama , en fin como le iba diciendo ... ya se han reunido los 12 generales pero me temo que le traigo una muy mala noticia - **decía el misterioso sujeto con un tono serio -

**que sucede ahora ?** -mirándolo con molestia -

**no se han encontrado humanos my lord , parece que los humanos se han extinto de la tierra** -mirándolo fijamente -

**jejejeje parece que por fin los humanos terminaron destruyéndose entre si , bueno aun que eso ya lo savia** -sonriendo levemente acercándose a una mesa de cristal tomando una copa con un liquido rojo en su interior -

**creo que esto .. pone uno obstáculo en nuestro plan no le párese ?**- acomodando la capucha de su rostro -

**no deberías subestimar mi inteligencia , yo ya savia de la extinción .. bueno de casi la extinción humana jeje** -bebe un poco de la copa -

**"casi" que quiere decir con eso ?** -mirándolo confundido -

**aun queda un humano , el ultimo humano en la tierra de echo y también ..nuestra pequeña presa** **se encuentra en la tierra de Ooo**- se acerca a la ventana -

**el ultimo humano eh ? interesante aun que pudieron pensar en un nombre mas original para ese lugar ...**-mirándolo de reojo -

**manda a uno de los generales por el humano** - mira la palma de su mano -** y de paso manda a otros a causar un poco de caos en mobius..**

**como usted lo ordene my lord** - asiendo una leve reverencia dándole la espalda apunto de irse -

**crear un mundo perfecto no suena tan mal no crees ? aun que sea un imposible mas que en sueños fugases , yo planeo hacer este sueño una realidad eterna ...aun que debamos sumergir a todos los mundos en el sueño eterno para realizar mi ambición jejejeje...jajajajaja !** -la copa que sostenía se agrieta por completo destrozándola -

-lo mira de reojo - **sin ofender pero yo prefiero apegarme a la realidad my lord... yo no creo en los sueños ni en nada de esas patrañas sin ****sentido** -cruzado de brazos ablando con un tono seco y frió a la vez el misterioso sujeto -

**y por eso cuento contigo para desacerté de cierta amenaza azul que seguramente podría intervenir en mis planes el y sus molestos amigos seguro que eso te ah de emocionar un poco - **lo mira sonriendo en forma burlona el erizo escarlata-

**nos encargaremos de eso my lord ...**-habré la puerta apunto de salir -

**pensé que eso te emocionar a un fuera un poco pero veo que no , pero bueno supongo que nada animara esa personalidad de paleta helada que tienes , aun que supongo que por eso eres mi mano derecha mi buen amigo Sondark jejeje** -sonriendo con malicia -

**le tendré el informe del resultado de las misiones cuando regrese my lord...**-sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta- **...por fin te conocer eh ?...**-aprieta su puño con fuerza - **creo que lucifer-sama tenia razón en algo..pero no estoy emocionado..estoy impaciente por que esto comience jeje...**-caminando lentamente bajando las escaleras -

**Continuara ...**


	2. Chapter 1 Encuentro de dos heroes parte1

Encuentro de dos Héroes parte 1

Bajando lentamente por los escalones se encentraba Sondark el segundo al mando del grupo cuya mirada aun cubierta por la capucha se savia que era de intriga y a la vez curiosidad por el plan maestro de su líder sin notar que algo o alguien le seguía -**...Cuanto tiempo llevas siguiéndome ?** -mirando hacía aun lado aun que no se miraba nada fuera de lo común -

**-Desde el momento que llegaste a la guarida jeje** -le responde una voz aguda y paresia un individuo caminando por una de las paredes con la misma túnica que sondark pero de la parte trasera sobresalía una gran cola verde con una franja azul con pequeñas púas en la parte superior - **y vengo a ofrecer mi ayuda en ir al mundo de nombre difícil** **para recolectar la información del humano** -moviendo sus manos hacia los los lados sin sentido alguno-

**-Nombre difícil ? ... son solo tres letras las cuales son la misma pronunciadas a la vez ... Ooo -**

-**O o o ?** -

-**Ooo .. -**

**-Oo o ? - **

**-con un demonio que es Ooo ! - **la palma de su mano se electrifica por completo apunto de golpearlo pero el misterioso sujeto salta asía el otro muro y termina derrumbando el muro que avía golpeado por completo

**-ok es Ooo jeje** -riendo de forma burlona

**-con mi tiempo tan limitado te tomare la palabra, ve al mundo humano y recolecta toda la información que puedas de el - **sondarksigue bajando por los escalones sin voltear a verlo -

-el misterioso sujeto se ríe a carcajadas y su cuerpo se vuelve invisible alejándose y después de bajar varios pisos entraba a lo que paresia una arsenal de armas- **bueno bueno veamos si hay algo divertido que pueda llevar - **revisando cada estante y cada maquina ah su alrededor -** nada bueno ...uhh ?** -se acerca a un estante tomando un control remoto - **que hará esto...** -presiona uno de los botones y toda la habitación se comenzaba a estremecer mientras algo realmente grande se movía frente a el -** ... jajajaja si eso es justo lo que estaba buscando prepárate humano el gran Leon va por ti** -alzando los brazos hacia arriba riendo a mas no poder mientras se miraba una enorme silueta con ojos rojos brillantes -

* * *

Mientras tanto en la tierra de Ooo cierto humano que ya avía dejado de ser un niño y se avía vuelto un adolescente de 18 años de edad , sin muchos cambios en su atuendo aun usando los mismos colores de siempre solo que a su medida y sin dejar su inseparable gorro solo que ahora lo tenia sin la parte baja dejando ver su cabello rubio , se encontraba cercas del bosque a muy tempranas hora de la mañana - **Marcy no pienses mal que no me gusta salir contigo pero es muy temprano y aparte es peligroso que te quedes aquí cuando amanezca** -decía el humano tallándose los ojos ya que era muy temprano para el -

-**no te preocupes por eso, ya lo eh hecho jeje -** flotando tranquilamente junto a el se encontraba marceline con su sombrilla en sus manos

-**"te asusta pero te gusta " ya me lo has dicho , pero eso no le quita lo peligroso** -mirando alrededor

-**vamos Finn, un poco de riesgo de ves en cuando no hace daño** - desia la vampira sin mirarlo

**-creo que eso depende de lo que tu y yo consideremos "poco" riesgo jeje** -ríe de forma un tanto nerviosa

-**ya depende de cada situación supongo - **mirando al humano de reojo

-Finn se sienta en un viejo tronco caído mientras estira los brazos -** bueno desde aquí podremos ver el amanecer sin problemas jeje -**

-**sip, es un buen lugar**-ella se sienta junto a el mirando al frente

-sin que el quisiera se le escapa un bostezo- **...lo siento** - dice un poco avergonzado -

-marceline lo mira-** ..duérmete si quieres **

niega con la cabeza **-lo siento pero es algo temprano para mi pero estoy bien -**mirándola sonriendo

**-Bueno es un poco temprano , quieres acostarte? -**

**-no gracias enserio estoy bien jeje -**

**-bien, entonces aprovechare mi propia oferta** - recargaba su cabeza en el hombre de el

el la miraba de reojo levemente sonrojado y algo nervioso mientras ellas solo miraba al horizonte sin prestarle atención al humano - **esta apunto de amanecer **- decía ella sacando a finn de sus pensamientos asiendo que volteara al frente y ella lo mira de reojo cuando comienza a salir el sol - **Bello no ? jeje -**

-el recargaba levemente su cabeza sobre la de ella provocando un leve sonrojo en la vampira- **muy bello diría yo jeje**-

-**te lo dije jeje**-

-**Marcy ..bueno veras yo tengo algo que decirte...**-poniendo su mano sobre la de ella -

-**dime** - mirandolo sin separar su mano de la de el -

**-no te lo dije antes por que .. bueno no savia como expresarlo .. pero es algo que tengo que decirte** - se le notaba muy nervioso -

-**te escucho Finn**- decía ella sin quitarle la vista de encima

**-la verdad marceline es que.. tu ..me..** -en ese preciso momento algo sale de entre los arboles sujetando con fuerza a finn del cuello arrastrándolo rápidamente asía el interior del bosque -

-**Finn!** -se levanta y sale volando siguiéndolo lo mas rápido que podía

-**jajaja ohhh es muy grande esta sera la pesca del año** -en una parte profunda del bosque se encontraba leon con un látigo en su mano jalándolo con fuerza asiendo que finn llegara arrastrado frente a el -**si tuvimos una buena pesca el día de hoy y ni siquiera use señuelo** -libera a finn del cuello y le ata los brazos , toma impulso saltando sobre la rama de un árbol colgando a finn de los brazos sobre la rama-

-**oye bájame!** -grito molesto finn moviéndose de un lato a otro sin que ambos se den cuenta marceline avía llegado al lugar sin prestarle atención a leon comienza a liberar los brazos de finn -

**-owww es muy grosero llegar sin invitación niña rata voladora** -moviendo su cola sujetaba una roca apretándola hasta hacerla pedazos

-**grosero es interrumpir algo importante** -decía marceline molesta mirándolo de reojo mientras liberaba solo uno de los brazos de finn -**seas lo que seas...-**

**-me conocen como Leon el camaleón** -se quita la túnica del rostro y tenia una apariencia humana con el cabello bastante largo de color verde salvo las puntas de su cabello eran azules y sus ojos eran azules rasgados -

**-bien, "Leon" ahora lárgate** -libera el otro brazo y ayuda a bajar a finn con cuidado -

**-jaja lo siento pero el amo nesesita al humano ..leon no save para que pero fue una orden asi que** - alsa sus manos y le cresen grandes garras -** es el momento de que empieze juego jajaja**

-finn solo se le quedaba mirando-** ... no savia que avía mas humanos.. desquiciados pero humanos-**

-**..eh ? leon no es humano , leon es un camaleón , un reptil tu sabes como los cocodrilos , lagartijas , serpientes esas cosas** - se detiene pensativo por el comentario de finn

-**un camaleón es un reptil del tamaño de una lagartija, tu tienes el tamaño de una persona promedio- **decía marceline parada junto a finn

se mira sus manos -** eh ? ..** -se toca el rostro -** EH ?! que le paso a leon ?! leon no tiene escamas leon es un humano ?! owwww .. el cambio de mundo abra cambiado a leon ? .. si de vio ser eso luego le pediré explicaciones a lucifer-sama** -hablando consigo mismo ignorando a finn y marceline completamente

**-sera mejor irnos mientras esta.. conversando** - susurrándole a finn al oído

-**es lo mejor ..** - respondiendo le en el mismo tono

marceline lo toma de los brazos y se van flotando perdiéndose en el bosque -**no importa ! leon acabara con uste...des ? -**mirando asía todos lados-** ...se fueron dejándome hablando solo ?...aaaaaaaahhhhh!** -toma un control remoto de la manga de su túnica presionando un botón-** atraparlos !-**

-**lo perdimos ?** -pregunto finn mirando alrededor

-**eso parece.. puedes caminar? ya no estas tan liviano como cuando eras un niño** - comenzando a perder altura

**-claro , bájame aquí - **ríe un poco avergonzado

ella lo suelta dejándolo caer y se pone en una sombra de un árbol mientras el cae de pie en el suelo - **estas bien ?**- preguntaba finn preocupado por el estado de marceline mientras se acerca a ella -

**-solo me queme un poco pero nada grave, deje mi sombrilla aya atrás** -tratando de no preocupar a finn

**-volvere por ella . seguramente el ya se fue .. marceline !** -la empuja aun lado y un gran brazo de metal lo sujeta casi por completo solo dejando su cabeza libre -

marceline se levanta de golpe mirándolo- **Finn! .. que demonios es esa cosa?..-**

**-ohhh jajaja ese es una de nuestras armas , Mega metal sonic 1.0 jeje** - Leon se acercaba lentamente a ellos y se mira un gigantesco robot color rojo oscuro con grandes púas traseras , una gran boca con grandes colmillos , orejas puntiagudas y en el torso tenia un gran agujero poco profundo de color gris -

ella se lanza hacia Leon -** suéltalo! - **

la evade rápidamente golpeándola en la espalda con su cola - **obligame jeje** - riendo divertido asiendo enojar mas a marceline lo cual hace que ella se le vuelva a lanzar pero esta vez lo sujeta de la cola levandolo del suelo -**oye cuidado con mi cola !** -le grita molesto tratando que lo soltara

lo azota en el suelo y lo vuelve a levantar de la misma manera- **haz que lo suelte ! - **

**-obligame rata con alas !** - desafiándola y el respuesta ella lo vuelve a azotar contra el suelo con mas fuerza varias veces seguidas -**ya basta !** -su cola se enreda en el brazo de ella sujetándola con fuerza y la lanza asía aun lado estrellándola en el tronco de un árbol -** es hora de cortarte en pedazos ** -la ataca con sus garras lo cual ella lo evade fácilmente mirando a Finn tratando de liberarse del agarre del robot -** no te descuides jaja !** -la golpea en el estomago y le azota la cola en la espada con fuerza

**-gh!.. -**suelta un leve quejido y lo logra tomar del brazo arrojándolo lo mas lejos que podía

**-marceline !** -grita preocupado forcejeando cada vez mas-

**-una pequeña , insignificante vampira no me derrotara jeje** -acercándose a ella mientras movía sus garras lentamente

-**con que pequeña eh ?** -se transforma convirtiéndose en un monstruo-murciélago gigante- **decías ?** -

-**...bueno así cambian las cosas jeje..**-ríe nervioso y sin pensarlo dos veces marceline lo golpea con fuerza estrellándolo contra varios arboles , acercándose a el comenzando a pisarlo con todas sus fuerza y mira finn -

**-eso me recuerda por que nunca hay que hacer enojar a marceline** -riendo un poco nervioso sin saber que bajo los troncos aplastados estaba leon sacando el control remoto logrando presiona un botón asiendo que el robot suelte a finn y al mismo tiempo lo golpea con la palma de la mano con fuerza estrellándolo en el suelo -

marceline enviste al robot tirándolo y toman a finn en sus manos- **estas bien ?..** -mirándolo preocupada

-**estoy bien marcy solo un poco golpeado jeje..**- se le notaban unos cuantos raspones pero nada de gravedad

-**sera mejor irnos..** - dice la vampira poniendo a finn en su hombro abriendo las alas pero antes de poder irse el robot se levanta sujetándola con fuerza tirando a finn del hombro de marceline -

**-gh! vete!** - forzejeando intentando soltarse

-no iré a ningún lado sin ti ! -apunto de ir a ayudarla

saliendo de entre los troncos leon ata al cuello de finn con su látigo -** tu no vas a ningún lado mocoso jejeje-**

-Finn !..-tratando de ayudarlo pero sin lograr liberarse del agarre del robot -

-** Leon esperaba mas de la presa del amo jeje** -arrastrando a finn por el suelo y estrellándolo en los arboles **-que ? es todo ? la niña rata me dio mas pelea que tu** -se acerca a el -** lamentable ..aun que no podía esperar mas de una especie tan estúpida como la humana..jajajaja -**

**-callate !** -lo patea con fuerza en el rostro asiéndolo retroceder un poco logrando quitarse el látigo del cuello -** has que tu chatarra suelte a marceline ! -** logra ponerse detrás de el apretándole el cuello con su mismo látigo -

-marceline aun trataba de liberarse del agarre del robot mientras leon trataba de liberarse del agarre de finn - **pagaras caro por esto humano ! leon te romperá en pedazos ! **-toma impulso y salta asía atrás estrellando a finn en uno de los arboles con fuerza -

-**no creas que te voy a soltar .. no hasta que la liberes..! -**apretando los ojos por dolor de cada choque con el árbol apretando mas el látigo

**-...muy bien si eso quieres jeje** - saca el control remoto y presiona un botón asiendo que el robot le diera una fuerte descarga eléctrica a marceline -

- **aaahh!..**- marceline suelta un grito de dolor -

**-marceline !** - suelta el látigo para verla

**-no bajes la guardia durante la pelea !** -gira rápidamente pateándolo en el estomago con fuerza logrando tirarlo al suelo y la descarga avía echo volver a su forma normal a marceline y el robot la sujetaba en su mano -

**-Finn...**- marceline respiraba de forma agitada tratando de verlo

mientras finn estaba apunto de ponerse en pie **-los sentimientos son una gran debilidad , por ellos te vuelves estúpido y a la vez descuidado en batalla .. estupideces ! -**le pisa con fuerza la cabeza a finn tirándolo nuevamente al suelo - **no vales la pena si tienes esos sentimientos ! date cuenta de que eso sentimientos solo estorban y no son necesarios o tendré que matarte mocoso !** -pisándolo tantas veces como podía pero se detiene respirando profundo - **vaya..me exalte mas de la cuenta.. en fin como veo que mis palabras no te entran en la cabeza ...** -sonríe de forma maliciosa - **oye monton de chatarra pon a la chica frente a la luz del sol jeje** -

-**no lo hagas !** -fin trataba de ponerse en pie pero comienza a recibir fuertes azotes de la cola de leon que le impedían levantarse -

el robot levanta lentamente su mano acercando a marceline a la luz del sol -**gh! no!** -tratando de soltarse pero unos segundos antes que la luz del sol tocara la piel de marceline un resplandor azul pasa sobre la mano del robot pero por alguna razón marceline ya no estaba en la mano pero el mismo resplandor pasa junto a finn y marceline estaba junto a el -**uh?** -mira a finn confundida -

-**oigan !que demonios esta pasand** -antes de terminar de hablar algo golpea a leon con gran fuerza asiéndolo retroceder

-**que es eso finn ?...** -preguntando marceline realmente confundida-

-**no lose.. estas bien ? .. - **dándole mas importancia a ella que a lo que pasaba

**-si, estoy bien..tu estas bien ? - **mirándolo

**-si estoy bien y me alegro que estés bien ..** -sonriendo levemente-

-**ambos están bien ?** -se escucha una misteriosa voz y el el mismo resplandor azul se para junto a ellos pero poco a poco la luz se iba diluyendo -

**-si estamos bien..pero quien eres tu** ?- pregunta marceline y ambos lo miraban fijamente

-**mi nombre es Sonic ..sonic the Hedgehog y como veo ustedes no son los malos así que es un gusto conocerlos jeje- **frente a ellos estaba un erizo de color azul de ojos verdes con guantes blancos y zapatos rojos -** y si se preguntan si soy de este mundo la respuesta es no jeje -**

**-ya veo ..**-decía marceline un poco confundida -

-**no parecen muy sorprendidos de ver a un erizo de tamaño de una persona de color azul y aparte de todo parlante** -rascándose detrás de la oreja -

**-lo que pasa es que eso no es nuevo en este mundo , lo que es raro es que digas que no eres de este mundo , como llegaste aquí ?- **preguntando finn igual de confundido que marceline

**-bueno eso es una historia un poco larga que les podre contar mas tarde** - decía el erizo mirando asía enfrente

**-ohh eso me dolió - **leon regresa a donde estaban ellos y mira a sonic -**.. oye ! tu eres ese .. lo que seas que es se supone que tenían que eliminar !-**

**- y por esa túnica que llevas tu eres amigo del tipo que me mando aquí .. pero antes !** -sale corriendo a toda velocidad asía aun lado -

**-y.. se fue** - dice marceline mirando a los lados -

-** si pero hay que admitir muy rápido ..**- mirando a los lados tratando de encontrarlo

**-primero que nada hay que tirar al robot !** -dice el erizo corriendo a gran velocidad comenzando rotar rápidamente saltando choca contra un árbol revotando en este y golpea a la cabeza del robot asiéndolo caer -

-**bueno en estos casos solo se puede haser una cosa..correr !** ** ...**- sale corriendo tan rápido como podía pero se mira al robot apunto de caer sobre el - **ohhh si en estos esto dolerá..**-el robot cae sobre el aplastandolo -

-**eso estuvo genial jeje** -cae al suelo -

**-emmm -** marceline lo miraba

**-que ? -** ladea la cabeza un poco confundido ya que tanto finn y marceline lo miraban fijamente-

-**emmm pues veras ..el tipo raro emm estaba justo donde callo el robot y bueno tu sabes..** - hablando un poco nervioso el humano -

**-están diciéndome que ...uhhhh parece que no le calcule bien .. jeje** -rascándose la cabeza avergonzado -

**-eso no era tu plan?** - preguntándole marceline

-**mi plan era solo derribar a esa cosa no que lo aplastara..- **respondiendo el erizo

**-bueno.. 2 pájaros de un tiro jeje** -respondió finn feliz por que todo avía terminado ..o eso creía

El robot se vuelve levanta y debajo de el se miraba un pequeño cráter y la mano de leon sale del cráter - **.. muy bien así que así serán las cosas eh ?! ..** -sale del cráter por completo y se miraba muy molesto - **no pienso seguir jugando ! acabare con todos ustedes aquí mismo !** - le comienzan a salir grandes púas de la espalda , en los brazos que comenzaban a rasgar la túnica también las púas le cubrían la cola ademas de eso le salen tres grandes cuernos en la frente dos a los lados y uno en la frente y sus ojos se oscurecen totalmente dejando solo ver la iris verde de sus ojos rasgados -** el juego termina aquí! **

marceline daba unos pasos hacia atrás mirando a leon -** Finn.. - **

**-tranquila..** -poniendose frente a ella

-finn verdad ?se que apenas nos conocemos pero creo que tendremos que trabajar juntos para vencer a este tipo - decía sonic mirando a finn

marceline se le quedaba viendo a finn y este le responde -** tienes razón pero puedo confiar en ti ? -**

**-te salve a ti y a tu novia , si tuviera malas intensiones no hubiera echo nada para ayudarles - **responde el erizo mirando al leon apunto de atacar**- y si me das una respuesta antes que se nos lance encima mejor **

**- no somos novios -** responde marceline un poco sonrojada

**-no ? ..amigos con derechos ? -** responde el erizo ladeando la cabeza al no entender la relación de finn y marceline -

**-que? no!** -marceline le grita a sonic enojada y sonrojada a la vez -

-**amigos con derechos ?** -pregunta ingenuamente finn

**- el caso es que pueden confiar en mi -** tratando de cambiar el tema

**- luego te lo explico finn ahora vayan - **también tratando de cambiar el tema

**-muy bien marcy tu quédate aquí , nosotros nos ocupamos de esto** - dice finn mirando a marceline luego mira a sonic y ambos se alejan un poco de hay - **creo que escogí el mejor momento para no tener mi espada conmigo jeje** -riendo un poco nervioso

**-pues espero que seas bueno mano a mano por que con lo enojado que esta el tipo las cosas se pondrán color de hormiga jeje - **por su parte sonic no parecía tan nervioso como finn y ambos esperaban el ataque de leon

- **se arrepentirán por a verme echo enojar hasta este punto ! leon les romperá todos los huesos del cuerpo y no se detendrá hasta córtalos en mil pedazos ! **-gritando totalmente consumido por la ira y se lanza asía ellos

**Continuara **


End file.
